Don't You
by amberleigh90
Summary: In which Cameron has Samuel, but Damian wants Cameron. TGP Dameron.
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty, so this is a three parter...I'd written it as a request for someone on Tumblr and I figured I'd post it on here...it can't hurt lol.

But it's Cameron/Damian/Samuel (from The Glee Project).

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you, Cam. I'm so mad at you right now." Pacing back and forth in the living room, Damian threw a pointed look down to his best friend who was seemingly connected at the hip to the boy with the dreadlocks.<p>

"What the hell did I do?" Cameron shifted nervously in his place on the couch.

"When were you planning on telling me you had a BOYFRIEND? Ya know, I thought you were way more considerate than that." Damian ran a shaky hand through his dark locks before turning his back to the couple.

"This right here is why we didn't tell you. I figured you'd be more open to this, Damian. Apparently I was giving you too much credit." Cameron felt Samuel grab his hand. Looking over at the muscular boy, he shook his head slightly and Samuel withdrew his hand.

"Well considering we're living together, I figured you'd have the decency to at least tell me." Cameron stood up and quickly got in the shorter boy's face.

"Kind of like the decency you have when you bring over Lindsay and you guys fuck like rabbits all night?" Cameron felt Damian's hands roughly push on his chest before the brunt of the shove had him stumbling backwards.

"How do you think your _Christian_ parents would feel about their _Christian _boys being in anything but a platonic relationship with each other?" Damian all but spit at the two other men in the room.

"All right, you two! That's enough. You're best friends. Act like it." The two fuming boys had all but forgotten about Samuel's presence until he made his way to stand in-between them with his long arms out stretched.

With an overly loud sigh, Damian quickly exited the room. Cameron and Sam both jumped as the slamming of a door down the narrow hallway was heard.

Cameron collapsed back onto the couch as his hands subconsciously ran through his hair, his fingers grasping onto the blonde locks.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness that. I don't know what's gotten into him." Cameron looked up to see Sam pacing the spot Damian had been in not too long ago.

"I think I've got some idea. Stay here, babe. I'm gonna go talk to him." In spite of Cameron's protests, the younger boy sauntered down the hallway. He stopped abruptly as he found himself facing Damian's bedroom door. Two quick knocks found him facing the fuming Irish boy.

"What do you want, Samuel?" Damian wiped at his eyes, a tell tale sign that he'd been crying.

"We need to talk." Not bothering to wait for an invitation, Samuel pushed his way past Damian and into the room. Damian shut the door with a great deal of force and turned to face Samuel.

"Again, what do you want?" this time as he spoke, the Irish boy's voice was gentler, almost strangled.

"Sit." Samuel pointed to the bed, and made to sit down next to him.

"Listen, Sam-"

"No, you need to listen to me. I know what's going on, Damo. But I want you to say it out loud."

Damian's bottom lip quivered as he tried to choke back the sob that threatened to escape from his chest. "I've just always been so fucking numb, Sam. And then _he_ comes into my life and my heart feels like it's going to explode out of my chest. I just don't know what to do anymore." He dropped his head in shame, the guilt of living a lie and the emotion he felt quickly taking its toll on him.

"Hey, why don't you lie down, try and get some sleep. I promise he'll still be here when you get back." Samuel gently pushed on Damian's rapidly rising and falling chest, trying desperately to calm the younger boy down. He was almost positive that Damian fallen into a deep, much needed, sleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Slowly making his way off the bed so as not to disturb the peaceful looking, broken man, he quickly made his way over to the door before looking back over his shoulder, "Everything will turn out just fine, Damo."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second part. I'll probably end up posting the final part Monday or so. And for all of you Harmony/Rory shippers, I'm working on a one-shot with them as the pairing. So be on the lookout for that :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I know you love him, Cam." Cameron felt Samuel's hand slip into his own.<p>

Turning to the man with the dreadlocks, Cameron opened his mouth to speak, still unsure of what he was going to say. "I'm so fucking sorry, Sam. Never in a million years did I think Damian would reciprocate these feelings." Cameron still sat on the couch, facing the TV; much like he had been when Sam had come back into the living room with news that would change his life.

_Cameron held his head in his hands, silently scolding himself for reacting towards his best friend the way he did. He wanted nothing more than to shove the Irish man into the nearest wall and kill him until his legs turned into jelly._

_But he wouldn't do that. He couldn't risk ruining the best friendship he'd ever had by kissing his straight best friend._

"_I've figured it out. I don't know why I didn't see it before. Now that I know, it's so damn obvious. Honestly, you two are just too thick headed to see it." Cameron looked over his shoulder in time to see Sam rounding the corner off the hallway and making his way back into the living room._

"_What the hell are you going on about?" Sam chuckled before he sat back down on the couch next to Cameron._

"_I'm breaking up with you, Cam. I would go through the whole 'it's not you it's me' thing, but it actually is you."_

_Cameron's mouth hung open as his brain tried to comprehend what was going on. "I'm so fucking confused right now, Sam. Care to explain why you're breaking up with me? And maybe elaborate a little on how it's my fault."_

_Sam laughed at how dense his friends really were. "You and Damian are both so damn dense. He's so in love with you, Cam. That's why he's so upset. You make him feel like no one else does."_

"But I love you, Samuel." Pressing a chaste kiss in Sam's fuller lips, Cameron tried to push aside his feelings for Damian.

Samuel gently pushed Cameron's shoulder, slowly breaking their kiss, "I know you do, Cam…but you're in love with Damian. We've all known it for a long time."

Only then was it that Cameron realized just how in love with his best friend he was.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I never meant to hurt you." He placed a hand on the younger man's face, his thumb gently stroking his cheek.

"I know, Cameron, I know. You can't help who you fall in love with." Grabbing onto Cameron's hand, Sam pulled it from his cheek and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Go talk with him, yeah? And call me to tell me what happens?" Getting off of the couch, Samuel made his way out of the room and over to the front door, still leaving a shell shocked Cameron in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is guys and gals. The final installment of Don't You. Thank you all for joining me on this crazy ride :)

* * *

><p>Cameron opened the wooden door and stepped into the dimly lit room. He noticed the younger boy was still in his bed, the covers pulled tightly to his chin. He smiled and quietly let out a chuckle at the childlike innocence Damian still seemed to posses, even after three years of living in LA.<p>

He walked over to the queen-sized bed and sat down at gently as he could, but the Damian stirred and turned towards him anyway. Cameron's had swept over Damian's cheek as his eyes started to flutter open.

"Cam?" His voice still filled with sleep, Damian made to sit up, but a firm hand on his chest stopped him.

"You idiot." Cameron leaned down to press a delicate kiss on Damian's forehead.

A raised eyebrow greeted his eyes as he sat into an upright position once again. "Why didn't you just tell me?" His voice soft and low, Cameron grabbed onto Damian's warm hand, pressing his palm into his chest. Once again, Damian made to sit up, this time pulling Cameron into him. Cameron smiled into the embrace, immediately laying his head in the crook of Damian's neck.

"I was afraid. Cam, I've been numb to love, lust…feeling anything at all for my entire life, and you changed that. I feel everything when I'm around you. And it scared the shit outta me." Pulling back to look into a lighter shade of blue eyes, Damian's hands latched onto Cameron's.

"So what was all that with Lindsay then?" Cameron noticed Damian's body visibly tense before he let out a long sigh.

"She's just here, ya know? I was just trying to feel _something_. She knew what she was getting into." Letting Cameron's hand fall from his own, Damian ran a shaky hand through his brown locks.

"How did that even start?" Upon hearing Cameron's question, Damian's eyes glazed over, remembering the night his and Lindsay's 'arrangement' started.

_Damian sat in the wooden rocker, his head buried in his hands. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling…how was he supposed to put it into words?_

"_I just don't feel anything, Lindsay. Why can't I feel?" Silent tears dropped down his cheeks._

"_You are feeling, Damo. Crying is feeling. Don't you get it, HE makes you feel something…everything. You need to tell him."_

"_I can't. Do you know how awkward that would be? He's my best friend, Lindsay. I can't ruin that." _

_Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lindsay let out an exasperated sigh, "I think I can help you, but you have to trust me, okay?" _

"_I'll do anything…anything to be able to feel even when I'm not around him."_

"And that's how it started. It wasn't even my idea, Cam. She wanted me to be able to feel. But I couldn't. Not without you. And then it just escalated from there. Don't get me wrong, I love Lindsay, I really do. But it's nothing more than a friendship. She knows that."

"Are you sure she knows that, Damo? Because I've seen the way she looks at you." Cameron stood from the bed and retrieved Damian's cell phone from his dresser, "I want you to call her, right now. Make sure she knows. And when she's sure you guys are nothing more than a crazy friendship, tell her thank you for me."

Damian quirked an eyebrow at Cameron, rolling his phone in his hands, "And what exactly am I thanking her for?"

"For making you feel. Now, I have to go call Sam…he made me promise to call him after I talked to you." Before the lanky man could get out of the door, Damian stood up and grabbed onto his hand.

"I love you, Cam." Breathing out the words he'd never said aloud before, he pushed Cameron's taller body against the closed door. "I love you, so much."

Closing the gap between them, Cameron found his lips pressed against Damian's softer one. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as one snuck up the back of Damian's thin shirt, caressing the soft skin of his back. The other hand tangled in the hair on the back of Damian's neck. Damian pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against Cameron's. Both boys were out of breath, but neither seemed to care.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." Cameron noticed that Damian's eyes were glazed over once again, but it seemed as if he could look past the deep blue and directly into his heart.

"I think I have some idea. Call Lindsay, I'll be back after I talk to Sam." Cameron pulled his body away from Damian's and made his way into the living room. Damian fell back onto his bed, a silly grin adorning his face. He let his fingertips ghost his lips, reeling in the fact that Cameron's lips had just been in the exact same place. He knew he needed to call Lindsay, and he would…but he wouldn't just thank her from Cameron, he would thank her for himself, he would thank her from helping him to feel.


End file.
